The LD Girl
by tuttycute
Summary: James is, unanimously, the ladies man of the group, but what will happen when he is reluctant to admit that maybe he has to go a bit farther than a handsome smirk to catch a girl's eye? It doesn't help that they're polar opposites- and who mistakes the gorgeous James for LOGAN? This girl does. OC/James. No lemons. No slash. No Mary-Sues. Just humor, maturing, and some good fluff.


**Hi guys! I'm co-writing this with my friend Jamie (no, it's not a self-insert). She doesn't have an account, so we'll be posting this story under mine. Lovely reviews/favorites/follows are welcomed, and ENJOY**

**CHAPTER 1: EVENTFUL DAY**

JAMIE'S P.O.V.

I bit my lip as I tightened one last wire. This concert was definitely one of the most important ones, given that it was being held in New York City. I connected the pieces in place. I stood back a bit to admire my work, along with making sure everything was safe and in its right place. It was only my luck to have gotten the job as the new head lighting girl and perform my first actual day of work on one of the most important concerts Big Time Rush had to perform in.

I'm still glad to have gotten the job in the first place.

I arched a brow when I felt someone grab my shoulders. I turned around after hearing the assaulter's sigh, and saw Jerry's disappointed face. I grinned.

"You never learn, do you, Jerry?" I said. He scowled playfully.

"You're, like, a freak of nature. I will get you one day!" he promised, punching my arm lightly.

I shook my head, but a wide grin was plastered across my face. Suddenly, my arms and legs shivered simultaneously. I pulled my hood over my head. Damn that draft. Why are they performing so late, anyway?

"Yeah, it's a big change from Louisiana." Jerry noted, obviously seeing my look of discomfort. I nodded, but then I realized we had been wasting a couple minutes.

"We better get back to work, or else Kelly will get onto us."

He quickly scurried off without any form of goodbye. I chuckled, though I was kind of relieved that he was gone. Not that Jerry makes me uncomfortable or anything, but I just prefer to work by myself in peace and quiet.

_BOOM!_

_"__Carlos!"_

I sighed.

JAMES'S P.O.V.

I smiled widely, making sure that I did it right in front of a light so that the ladies would awe over my white teeth.

…what? It works!

I smiled even wider when all three fangirls sighed. Mission accomplished.

"Jamesy…" a girl started, a smirk on her face. She leaned her powdery face up close, and I immediately understood. I leaned in, about to satisfy her and tease the others, but then I heard a loud crash. She gasped, and I jerked away from her.

"What was that?" whined girl number two. I simply grinned yet again, knowing it was one of my buddies.

_"__Carlos!"_ yelled out Kelly's familiar voice. I did some weird combination of a laugh and a wince. What did he do this time?

I turned around when I heard a 'psst!' I looked up, and saw Carlos and Logan up in the rafters. I cocked my head. They motioned with their hands wildly, and I made an 'o' shape with my mouth.

I looked at the girls.

"Sorry, ladies, but I gotta get to my bandmates."

They all sighed, but let me go.

I ran over to the nearest ladder, and began to climb it, but not before glancing at the height. This didn't really look like a good idea…

That just makes it more awesome!

JAMIE'S P.O.V.

I quickly climbed from my ladder, wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead as I glided down with as much ease as I did going up. I saw Flora pouting, and gave her a questioning look.

"I'm so jealous!" she said from her spot on her ladder. I rolled my eyes.

"You've been doing this as long as me." I pointed out. "Plus, your lights look neater than mine."

And they certainly were. I tend to not think so hardly about things- which can be both good and bad. She laughed once I realized what I said, and I stuck my tongue out. I began to climb back up my tall ladder when I saw a member of the band climbing up a stray ladder, knowing he was part of it from the giant "BM" on his t-shirt.

Not just any ladder, but the restricted ladder.

My eyes were probably saucers as I ran over to him, dropping my things.

"Get down from there-" I began, screaming at him. That ladder was absolutely _off-limits, _and for a very good reason!

But his foot slipped.

I threw my arms out, prepared to catch him, but he laughed, tilting his head around.

"I'm not gonna-"

His taunting was interrupted when the leg of the frail ladder snapped, and he fell backwards.

Purely running off of instincts and adrenaline, I pushed my chest out, pushed with my legs, and stretched my arms out as far as they would take me.

Knowing that I was the only one that could have had a chance to save this boy was overwhelming. The other workers of the lighting staff were too far up too come down and save him.

I was the line that determined life or death for him.

He fell right into my arms, but not before his leg did. I winced at the sickening crunch as it fell in an awkward angle. I opened my eyes, not knowing that I'd closed them, to see that his were closed. I dropped him, his weight too much, the adrenaline rush over, and cringed when he let out a loud hiss from when his leg had hit the ground, again.

"Are you alright?" I murmured, leaning over him. He slowly opened his eyes, his long eyelashes fanning against his cheeks. They widened, and then narrowed again as he hissed. He tried to stand up, but I had to catch him again, and lower him to the ground gently. "Careful."

He fully opened his eyes, and it was nearly uncomfortable the way he stared into my eyes. His pink lips opened, and murmured out a soft "Thanks," before he blacked out from shock and fright.

Kelly rushed up to us, along with everyone else backstage. "What happened?" she asked, alarmed.

_"__Did that girl save him?"_

_"__He's still hurt!"_

_"__How is he gonna perform__** now**__!"_

Of course, Gustavo was the one to yell out the last one. I held the band member's head in my lap as Kelly called 911.

* * *

I decided to go with the band member to the hospital since my work was done. I was now in the waiting room with a couple of safety guards (gee, they _certainly_ came in handy today), awaiting the doctor's news. As if on cue, the doctor walked into the room. I looked up while the workers stood up.

"Well?" one of them questioned.

A broken leg.

…that's all.

Relief washed over me in waves. Thank god. I don't know him, hell, I don't even know his name, but it would've killed me if he…well, got killed, right in front of my eyes. The doctor walked me and one other safety guard to James's room. He was sitting in a chair, and a pair of crutches were sitting next to it. He looked up, a frustrated and worried look on his face, but it brightened when he saw me.

"This is the girl who saved me!" he exclaimed happily to the doctor. I smiled a tiny smile at his glee. The doctor nodded, and shook my hand. I cocked my head. Seeing my look of inquisitiveness, he began to explain.

"If you hadn't of caught Mr. Diamond, he would've either been paralyzed for life, put into a coma, or died. You saved his life."

I shrugged. "I couldn't let him die."

"No, a pretty face like mine would be missed far too much." He joked, though I could sense some seriousness in his tone. I arched a brow. The doctor and the guard left with a soft click of the door. "Was the concert cancelled?" he asked.

I shook my head. "They had to perform without you. Tons of fans will be majorly disappointed, probably."

He nodded in agreement. He lightened up again, and a goofy smile was on his face. "I suppose you wouldn't know my name, huh?"

I stiffened, but relaxed. It was obvious who he was.

"You're Carlos."

His jaw dropped, and his mouth flung open. I furrowed my brows in confusion. What? He's not Carlos?

"Why in the world would I be _Carlos_?" he asked, more like demanded. I almost laughed at the desperateness in his voice. What's wrong with someone mistaking you for Carlos?

"Well, they say Carlos is the goofy one. You make jokes a lot, and you smile a lot. It would only make sense that-"

"Well what do they say James is?" he interrupted. I scowled a bit before answering.

"The gorgeous one." I said matter-of-factly. He frowned.

"And am I _not_ gorgeous?"

"Well, all of the band members are really cute, including you. I thought that the guy with the dark eyes and tall hair was James-"

"You think Logan is hotter than me?" he gasped. I shrugged.

"Well, you're all hot, so James was hard to tell-"

"But I'm obviously the hottest one! What is this world coming to? I mean, check this out-"

He flashed a bright smile my way, and leaned his head to the side a bit. I nodded.

"Nice teeth."

He groaned miserably.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, see ya next Wednesday- I'll be updating ever Wednesday :) Review/Favorite/Follow if you wanna**


End file.
